custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Trainees
Trainees is the third story in the Juba Nui Reality. Prologue "I have seen many things and lived through many things. I witnessed the marvels come to life on Juba Nui, I saw strong Toa defending those who couldn't. I've seen countless wonders, the statues, the forges, the Tower, it was all beautiful. It was like I could live there and think of what I could do. But I've lived through it's troubles. A earthquake ripped Juba Nui from its world, but not like any kind of separation. It was like...It vanished from this world, but existed somewhere else. It was like a new and old world. But everything changes. Many discovered new powers, but not for good. But for their own means, and soon new powers had risen and codes and morals dropped like flies. Leaving the old powers, the Onyx Tower to decay, and soon what was left of our world had turned to war, things for the rich to take. But war has its monsters, many had twisted themselves and were twisted into monsters by these new hideous abominations. But now all there were left was a handful of warriors who swore to uphold what was left. If... There was anything left." - Unknown Chapter One "Wake up!" Ithaka didn't like people yelling right in her ear, especially a hot headed Toa like Tarokotta. The noise made her jump, and it did not make her happy at all. It made her want to whack Tarokotta's mask off and punch the crap out of him. But, she still got up out of her bed despite the annoyance. Ithaka looked around in the small barracks, because there were nothing but labs full of engineers and technicians in the Onyx Tower. There were no rooms for the three Toa to sleep. And so with the help of a veteran Toa named Archoss. He, and along with the another Toa, Prodax, built a small shelter for her to reside. But he never said she had to share it. Thinking about the barracks, she noticed that Prodax wasn't around. "Tarokotta, we're missing Prodax, so where did he go?" she asked. Tarokotta just looked at her. He remembered Prodax, he was the one a bunch of gamblers were talking about, he didn't care about him, he really wanted to fight him, but he still answered her question, "I don't know, I guess he got a head start and headed out. And no one gets to go past me." Ithaka then invaded his mind. But immediately pulled herself out because of the most stupid or insane things she found in his head. Ithaka opened the door, and with Tarokotta they ran for the Tower, hoping to not be late. She got outside and a cool breeze went across her mask as Ithaka ran to the tower. She could see the tall black structure surrounded by its city, Onu Juba, where multiple supporters of the Forgemasters and Krahvan Host resided. The original four Toa Juba had tried to evict the loyalists. From Nynrhus freezing everyone and Archoss knocking everyone out with a sonic blast, they still didn't break. And they still pressured the Toa Juba into picking a side; Forge Masters or Krahvan Host, Krahvan Host or Forgemasters. But the only thing Ithaka hoped for is that she wouldn't be recognized among the Forgemaster supporters, as they had access to "Missing in Action" lists. But then she stopped running, and began to wonder. How did Prodax get by? He would also be on Krahvan Host wanted posters, for a reward. ''But then Ithaka remembered his appearance in the arena and his appearance now, comparing decaying gray metal armor to gold colored metallic armor with its gadgets. ''Well, appearances can make a difference. ''She thought, but that didn't apply to her, the first Toa of Psionics a Forgemaster sees, they will nab her and interrogate her. She began looking at the sky, seeing Tarokotta fly through the air. Watching him in the air gave her an idea, she then linked minds with him, telling him what to do. And almost immediately, Tarokotta's wings folded in as he dropped down to the ground feet first. He held out his claw to her, and then the two teleported out. Chapter Two Claw and Lektra waited for two hours. Prodax was the only one to show up, unlike his other two teammates. Lektra knew that Ithaka had already joined a service that requires her to be on time. So why was she and Tarokotta absent? Lektra and Claw watched Prodax leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He may have not been a Toa Juba, but he was still a Toa, who was more responsible than the Toa Juba Claw wanted. But Prodax just stared at Claw, he knew what Claw had done, he heard what he said. And Prodax was well aware of the amount of trust he gives. ''Irrelevant huh? Well, doesn't it just sound like freedom, your quick to trust people who attack you without a second thought. Guess you can't say the same to a enslaved gladiator who went through more pain and suffering. ''He thought. Claw saw Prodax's stare, he knew what it was. But right now that was irrelevant to him. What was important now was waiting for the two chosen ones to come in. Lektra looked at Claw and transmitted to him that they should get on with it without the Toa Juba. Then they saw a Ithaka and Tarokotta teleport in and land on the floor. "Finally." Lektra said in an annoyed tone. "Just as we were about to start." Tarokotta and Ithaka got up and she replied to Lektra. "Well, having to look in someone else's head and transmitting it to a pyromaniac is a tough job, you should try it!" Lektra knew it wasn't the time to argue, but she knew didn't want Ithaka thinking that she could get away with it, "You wouldn't have to if you were responsible, your a Toa, not a Forgemaster pet!" There was silence, Tarokotta looked back and forth at the two female Toa. And Claw and Prodax were also silent, looking at them and at each other. Claw then broke the silence when he spoke, directly at the three Toa. "You will go through the training that I and the others have went through, this is how you will prove yourself..." He said, he then looked at Prodax and finally said. "Or this is how you will fall." In a another room Archoss was preparing to heal Nynrhus' damaged knee, struggling to hold down a Toa of Ice , and hearing his psychotic thoughts in his head didn't help him out. Getting shot in the knee first and then fighting a Toa didn't help Nynrhus' leg at all. Archoss tried to tell him to clear his thoughts, but all he got as a reply was dark laughter. So he left Nynrhus on the table. Nynrhus was baffled at what he was doing, enough to make him talk to Archoss. "Where are you going?" Nynrhus asked. Archoss didn't turn around, and he only said three words: "Taking a break". "You haven't even started using your mask." "I'm taking a mental break, psychotic thoughts are as exhausting as exercise." Nynrhus was surprised at that, deciding to try and not think at all he laid back down. Waiting for Archoss to return. Archoss turned around, and did return to the table. He focused again, and without psychotic thoughts in his head. And finally the mask glowed, glowing energy covered Nynrhus' wounded leg healed it. Archoss pulled Nynrhus up, Nynrhus brushed his hand over his leg. Feeling the healed metal and tissue, he phased off the table and walked out of the room. Archoss followed, wondering what "tests" Claw and Lektra had planned for the new Toa. Chapter Three "You failed! Try it again!" Tarokotta fell back on the ground, body aching. And hearing the announcer didn't help. The first part of their training, was a simulation of fighting Raddarak. Lektra said that they were harmless and fakes. But, after a while Tarokotta began to not believe those words. ''If they were harmless, then they wouldn't feel real, and they sure don't feel like fakes! ''Tarokotta claws began to flame, they weren't given weapons for this test. But Tarokotta didn't care he had claws, and was sure that he couldn't take them off. Tarokotta began to get up, facing the Raddarak in front of him. The monster was ugly to him, bone white armor with red material covering its body. He launched a fireball, but the creature absorbed the light energy it contained. So there was no fireball left. Tarokotta charged with claws outstreched, but the target flashed out of the way. And reappeared behind Tarokotta, and struck him right in the back. He fell down again, hearing the announcer's voice. "No more! You have already showed your potential! Dismissed." The Raddarakk disappeared. And Tarokotta took off the headgear, he saw the scoreboards. Over the last few hours nothing changed at all on the board. The score didn't look good for him, or Ithaka, as they were tied 0:0. He then looked up at the top of the screen, seeing Prodax's name, and his score, eleven. Tarokotta snorted at what he was seeing. ''I'm will win this, so better win quickly before he wins, ''he thought. He looked at his other "teammates" Prodax and Ithaka. Unaware they were being observed. A deep breath of frustration came from Claw. Lektra understood why; the Toa Juba he had forseen weren't as good as he thought, and their progress was worse. Only Prodax was the one who was able to defeat the "Raddarak" in the simulation. The opposite of Claw's expectations. Claw knew if Prodax was the only one that passed training, then the vision in the Suva would come true. Everything would fall and rise as a MadToa's world. Claw looked at Tarokotta, transmitting reasons to shred Prodax. Then Claw would rig the simulations to make sure that Prodax would fail. He wasn't evil, but he would do anything to prevent a disaster from happening. Lektra looked up at Claw, she listened to what he thought. Although Prodax had saved not only hers, but Archoss and Nynrhus' lives. Claw was wiser than them, and they trusted his words. He watched Prodax walk out of his sight, with Tarokotta watching him. Waiting to strike on Claw's call. Chapter 4 Nynrhus walked the halls of the Onyx Tower with Archoss. They heard that the only one who has completed the test was Prodax, a voiceless Toa of Iron. Dark laughter came from Nynrhus, it was ironic: they were two Toa which Claw had believed to be the key to their success. And they have done nothing but prove that didn't know how to fight. And learned nothing but do the same thing over and over. But there was one thing that they all knew about. Prodax was considered an outsider, the "ally" was a title, and would be part of the Toa Taraiki. But, according to protocol, who ever makes the top of the training becomes leader. But there was one problem, Prodax was the top. And protocol established that no non-Toa Juba is allowed to be leader, due to that they are susceptible to evil. Archoss knew that only Toa Juba could only become leaders. But even without eyes he saw problems with the two chosen ones. Tarokotta was uncontrollable, idiotic and would certainly cause harm to team members to take an enemy. Ithaka wouldn't be good either, her pulse ability to accelerate forwards and backwards gave her an advantage. But she wants to assert complete control, and it would not make her a good leader. Nynrhus looked at Archoss and spoke as they walked the halls. "Isn't it ironic?" "Yeah it is. Its something Claw had overlooked." Nynrhus chuckled again and kept walking. "Indeed, his 'chosen ones' were undisciplined and unsuitable for leadership. And the one he regarded as irrelevant is the most probable leader..." Archoss stopped, he never thought about Prodax. He was the one who prevented them from dying at the hands of Varek. And even if he did it for his own reasons, he still saved them. But then he realized there was a difference between him and them. He told Nynrhus to stop, and began to tell him his realization. "Nynrhus, remember when we tried to find that 'Dragon'?" "Yeah, we were attacked by Tarokotta, Ithaka and the Forgemasters. It was a beautiful sight." "Now what did they do?" "Ithaka charged in attacking Claw with a Path-Forger, I toyed with Tarokotta and you were fighting Fraeke..." Archoss remembered that moment, where a modified Matoran took advantage and killed the mutant Toa. And held him hostage. Tarokotta didn't save him though, he wanted to battle them anyway, it was because of guilt. He never listened to Fraeke and it got him killed. He still continued his conversation with Nynrhus, thinking about the Arena. "Now do you remember when after we were attacked by Varek?" "The armored Toa? I'm shall reap his soul when he gets out!" Archoss held in a laugh and continued speaking. "No, I didn't mean that, after we were defeated, Prodax goes after him, fists and teeth." "What are you getting at Archoss?" "Tarokotta and Ithaka didn't need to be found. They were just there to show Claw that it was not just us. But when he wanted to find them and recruit them they turned into enemies. And still were treated as friends..." Nynrhus began to understand, but Archoss wasn't finished. He continued talking. "But remember when Claw saw that gold mask? It wasn't a bad omen or whatever. It was a call for help, and you can guess who." "Prodax." Nynrhus said. "Yes, maybe Prodax didn't call for help. But the Suva did something to bring him here." "Why?" Archoss couldn't answer that, but now they had to go see the next test in the Toa's training. Chapter 5 "No one knows about the Toa Juba, only that they were the protectors and guardians of their people. But ones who found work there have known about their ways of life. Our protectors are always searching for others to join. But not average Toa, only ones that were blessed with a Toa Juba's power. And yet I have seen worthy Toa from other lands become excluded, and what I have understood about the "Chosen ones" training. They are put through a series of tests, the recruits had went through a simulation of first fighting monsters. And then fighting Toa, other Toa also participated as well. However, they weren't as treated fairly. And rumors of the Toa Juba rigging the tests for others, so that they could fail spread. But they assured the Matoran it was all words, and no truth." -Unknown The recording stopped in Tarokotta's hand. He wanted to hear it again, but Claw told him not to. Tarokotta remembered Claw's plan, to snub Prodax, and in reward he would get a powerful weapon. Tarokotta liked that plan, but he was sure that replaying the recording wouldn't hurt. And just when he was about to, heard footsteps coming near him. Hiding the recording behind him, Tarokotta turned and faced Prodax. Who was holding out his hand. Tarokotta saw this, and held out his claw. Both shook hands, Tarokotta realized that Prodax was putting trust in him. ''Wrong move, because you won't last the day. ''He thought, as they were to meet where the next test would take place. The next test for the Toa was how they would stand against other Toa. Each rookie Toa would fight another element of his or her kind. However, the Counter-Toa were not real, they are part of the simulation. Ithaka looked at the list on who she had to "fight". And apparently she was going to fight a Toa of...Psionics? Prodax looked at the list as well, along with Tarokotta. Prodax was told that they would fight Toa that could counter their elements. Tarokotta was going to through the test fighting a simulation Toa of Ice, that looked like Nynrhus. Prodax on the other hand was fighting a Toa of Plasma. Tarokotta looked at Prodax, thinking about Claw's plan, and unaware Ithaka was listening in. She was surprised that Claw would enlist a complete idiot to take down a indestructable warrior. But she didn't care, this was not her problem, and she believed that complete control was the only option for a team. No matter what she had to do, Prodax's mask was acting up as well. He could still use the mask power, but time to time he had trouble seeing and hearing wearing it. He was sure that they were just overlooked glitches, and that they would be checked up on, after the test. They put on their headgear and went to their simulation platforms, ready to their tests. Each Toa looked around, seeing the Onyx walls change into different types of scenery. A jungle, a beach and a volcano appeared to the three. Claw watched, as the chosen Toa would succeed and Prodax would fail. Toa Ithaka saw her stage turn into a volcano, she wielded a clay-more, heavy Cordak Blaster and wearing a Gilded Hau. She looked around, looking for the artificial opponent. She then began hearing garbled noises in her head, she tried to shut them out but the noises fought back. Pressing harder and harder in her mind. She then released a mental blast. And a gold and blue figure came out. The enemy Toa of Psionics carried a sword and shield. Ithaka didn't see a problem in that, she raised her Cordak Blaster and fired, the weapon was modified to fire heavy rounds, not rockets. But the rounds were harmlessly bouncing off the enemy Toa's shield. Ithaka felt another Psionic attack hit her. She then began sending a stream of mixed and random thoughts into the enemies head. The other Toa was confused, as the AI was trying to make sense of the babble. Ithaka took advantage of this, as she sneaked behind the enemy. The Toa's AI finally made sense of the thought it received, but it was too late. As Ithaka raised her sword and cut the Toa in half. The scenery and Toa dissipated, revealing the platform. Ithaka took off her headgear, she had passed the test. The platform Tarokotta was on turned into a beach. He held a fire sword in one hand and a thornax launcher in the other. He turned to face Nynrhus? The enemy Toa of Ice looked excactly like Nynrhus, the tools, the armor, the mask, and the dark laughter. Tarokotta began hurling balls of flame at the Toa, but then it started countering with chunks of ice. Hitting Tarokotta square in the face, he got up. He then teleported right behind the enemy Toa with sword in claw. However, "Nynrhus" pulled out a scythe and blocked Tarokotta's sword, but Tarokotta began emitting massive amounts of heat. Overpowering the AI until it stopped functioning. Tarokotta had won, and Prodax would see the meaning of lies. Prodax was in a jungle. He had a ax, no secondary weapon, he thought that was strange. He looked at his opponent, a orange and white armored Toa of Plasma. With two plasma short swords and a Miru. Toa and Counter-Toa charged at each other. Prodax ran at him, readying his ax to swing under it to make it lose "his" footing. And when they were in contact distance Prodax sweeped his ax. Only for his opponent to not pass, but glitch through, as parts of the "Toa's" body became multicolored pixels. Prodax's mask began glitching as well, he couldn't see with the mask. He could hear the enemy Toa come closer, he swung his ax. But again he heard the noise of a corrupted sound effect. ''It glitched again, ''He thought. But, then he realized that these glitches were intentional. Someone tampered with the enemy Toa, so Prodax could fail the test. Prodax thought about that, avoiding the opponents attacks. But, then he felt a blast of heat wash over him, threatening to melt his armor. And it was then and realized who was doing this. He then began to focus his power, ignoring the illusion of the scenery, messing with the cables and metal based systems the program. The programming for the Counter-Toa stopped glitching, and Prodax swung his ax right into its head. The scene then changed back to the platform. He saw the other Toa Juba. Prodax had passed the test, much to Claw's disapproval. Chapter 6 Prodax sat on a stool in the Armory, trying to figure out what happened. He didn't understand why someone would tamper with the program, and his mask. Prodax heard a noise, as if someone bumped into something. He then saw a shadow creep. Looking in that direction Prodax investigated, only to find nothing. He then turned around, and Tarokotta jumped right at him claws out. Prodax immediately reacted, avoiding the claws, grabbing Tarokotta and throwing him on to the ground, making a sickening thud. Wondering why he would attack him. Prodax was about to turn him over and figure out why he is doing this. Then suddenly Tarokotta teleported out, and he reappeared behind Prodax, slashing his claw against his back. Metal and tissue being ripped apart on Prodax's back, he turned around throwing a punch at his opponent, but Tarokotta disappeared again. Prodax's back was healing quick, and this time he's not going to let Tarokotta get another chance at attacking. Prodax looked forward, back against the wall. He was at a disadvantage, he couldn't teleport, and he couldn't predict his next move. Then all the sudden, the wall began heating up, Prodax jumped back. Not wanting to be ambushed again, Prodax scanned the area around him, looking for areas where Tarokotta might be watching. Then all of the sudden the room became hot, he could feel the heat along the floor and the objects in the Armory. Prodax saw Tarokotta's plan, to use so much heat to cook him alive. Prodax didn't know the extent of his pulse ability, only that he could heal, regrow or regenerate parts of his body. But he didn't want to know if any of those go into effect if he was incinerated. Prodax began to run, he could see the old machinery melting and security containers burning. Prodax saw the exit, he knew it was now or never. But suddenly somebody grabbed him, Prodax could feel claws bore into his armor and body. He struggled against Tarokotta, who was threatening to rip him apart. Prodax knew of he used his elemental energy, Tarokotta would melt it into slag, and he would be back to step one. Prodax then turned his head down, and threw it back up, smashing Tarokottas face and releasing his grip. Prodax dashed away and faced Tarokotta, raising his fists into a fighting form. Tarokotta looked at him, face hurting and angry. "I'm going to rip you to shreds! Once I defeat you, you reject, I'll become the most powerful Toa Juba! I'll become the hero!" He said, unaware that Prodax had the same temper as he did. Prodax roared, charging at Tarokotta, who lunged at him claws out. Prodax slid under, delivering an uppercut that cracked Tarokotta's body armor, he crashed from the hit, groaning in pain. Prodax looked at him, something didn't feel right. Why would Tarokotta attack him and what reason. Then he understood, ''Claw, I knew it... You would do anything in your power to keep someone that you don't trust out. It was obvious you would do anything to stop what you think is 'irrelevant. So how far would you go to keep your 'purity'? How far would you go just to preserve your order? ''He was then magnetized to the floor, unable to move watching Archoss, Ithaka and finally Claw walk in. And the last thing he heard before becoming knocked out by a sonic blast, were the words from Claw: "Very far, to keep ones like you from toppling this order". Chapter 7 ''I...Feel...Dizzy... Sound hurt... Prodax found it hard to focus. In fact he couldn't at all, as he tried to fight the effects of the sonic blast. Every noise was hurting him, he wanted to cover his audio receptors. But he couldn't, he could feel arms grab him. He saw a chair, on wheels, with straps. Prodax had to fight, but he couldn't, he saw a white figure holding a scythe. The scythe, with a long body and a crescent blade. Looking at it made Prodax not want to fight, but rather, sleep. Nynrhus continued to use the power of his scythe to drain more willpower. And finally Prodax passed out, dreaming of what would happen next... "Its been weeks since the incident, and yet no one can figure out how to get back to our world. And everything has been falling apart. The Toa that lived in the cities and villages are leaving. They say they are joining the "Right Side". But their factions are no better then each other, pillaging and destroying homes. Friends taken, everyone going against each other. I haven't seen any tangible proof of what the Toa Juba's activity. Some say they have died, others say that they have fighting in the shadows. But one said that they are hunting the rebel Toa, dragging them back to their tower... Mata Nui only knows what happens to them..." -Unknown What happens to them? Those were the first thoughts Prodax had since awakening. He was in something, some kind of coffin like chamber. Prodax struggled to find a way out, trying to push the front part but to no avail. And he only one type of element, iron, and that wasn't strong enough to help him escape. But then he noticed something horrible from the glass he was looking from. Bodies, bodies of Toa, withered and malnourished, but still alive. The words, Mata Nui only knows what happens to them, ''while memories of his life as a forced slave-gladiator resurfaced in Prodax's head. And then he panicked, not strategically trying to push the glass like material out, but panicking by hitting every space in his prison. Prodax was afraid and angry at the same time. He was not a traitor, and he didn't want to share the same fate as one. ''Crap crap, no no no, I can't I can't! ''His panicked thoughts continued until he saw two figures: Claw and Ithaka, walking right in front of him. The giant spoke, looking right at him, while Ithaka read his thoughts. "Do you know, why your in here." Claw said. ''No, ''thought Prodax, Ithaka registered the thought and sent it to Claw, something she'll do for the rest of the conversation. "This is a prison, where traitors are brought." ''I'm not a traitor. "You are, your power will be put into more deserving hands." Why are you doing this? For what? "It is the punishment for ones who proved that they do not deserve their power. Dismissed." The conversation was over. And the two Toa Juba left, leaving Prodax in the coffin like chamber, left to decay and weaken. Prodax couldn't understand why they were doing this. He has done nothing wrong, he proved himself more than worthy in the simulations. He proved he was strong, even against a powerful Toa like Tarokotta- Wait, ''Prodax thought, he knew that traitors were people that turned on their allies. And yet he didn't betray anyone, he was defending himself against Tarokotta. Who in turn was told by Claw to attack him. Prodax recalled it all, the glitches, the sabotage and the attack. ''It was a set up...Made...To...Frame me... Anger welled up within Prodax, still recalling the moments, I knew you were up to something, you didn't want me to be part of the team, you thought I was a waste! Well you're no different from Varek! And I...Will...I...Will! ''Anger seeped from him in the form of growling and shaking. Then suddenly a arm bursted out of the stasis chamber, and then a very angry Toa. Prodax looked back, and in front. Grabbing a nearby axe and ready to leave. But before leaving, he roared loudly. Enough for the entire tower to hear, to warn them. They screwed over the wrong Toa. Claw, and his three teammates Archoss, Lektra and Nynrhus. Welcomed the new Toa Juba, Toa Tarokotta and Toa Ithaka. They had passed the test. Rid a potential danger and shown the Toa that they were worthy. Nynrhus grinned at the scene, because it was going to be a long journey for them. All of the sudden Archoss nudged him, and spoke in a happy voice. "Great, isn't it? Its not the four of us, and Tarokotta helped capture a threat. Well doesn't Claw's visions pay off?" "No". Nynrhus said darkly, "Not always." "Come on, the gold mask was seen as a threat, and Prodax attacked Tarokotta, coincidence? I think not." Nynrhus laughed darkly and replied, "Of course not. Because it was a set up." All of the sudden they heard a roar, its angry tone echoed in the room. Striking realization of the creation of a new enemy. Lektra talked with Claw on how they would deal with Prodax. Tarokotta and Ithaka were ready to fight, but were stopped my Archoss, explaining the danger of fighting and unpredictable enemy. Nynrhus watched the concern in the Toa Juba, he didn't laugh. But he only said one thing. "And this, is the consequence." Epilogue ''Go Go Go! Lektra, along with Tarokotta and Nynrhus charged into the darkened room. Archoss, Claw and Ithaka stood on guard, making sure Prodax didn't escape while blocking him in. But immediately everyone stopped what they were doing because Archoss said: "He's not here!" "He's not here? Then we shall burn everything until he shows himself!" Tarokotta replied. Dark laughter came from Nynrhus from his idiodicy. "Something had to be left behind, a clue or a something." Lektra said. She did not like this at all. Tarokotta lit the room, but the flame on his claw proved little when Ithaka turned the light on. "There was a light." Ithaka repiled, but then they saw something they didn't see when it was dark. A drawing, of a Toa, eating a Rahkshi, biting it on the head and dragging the Kraata out with his teeth. And there were two strange words along the bottom, and only Ithaka muttered them. "Mendaces Plecteris"... "Whats it say". Nynrhus asked. And this time Claw answered. "Liars will be punished". Everyone was confused about its meaning, but only Claw understood it, he knew what it meant. It showed how far a being would go to uncover a critical lie, even biting a Rahkshi and eating the Kraata. This proved that Prodax could no longer be mastered, and had to be destroyed. Nynrhus looked at his old friend, and smiled. Seeing what he has brought upon himself and them. But he knew better, he would stop this problem before it got worse. END Notes * The appearance of the Counter-Toa Prodax goes up against is a reference to Thode, one of BobTheDoctor's character's. It was the first CBW character Shockery saw when he visited the site.